What they see
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: one-shot... Bickslow finds a spell which changes the clothes of girls of whom the person that likes them wants to see... Idea I got from a picture, random... T just to be safe


First Fairy Tail story, hope you guys like. Well the first one I posted, still working on my big one...

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, the sun was shining, people were happy, and everything was alright. It was an off day, so everyone was at the guild. Laughter filled the air, as well as fights. Lucy and Levy were at their own table, talking amongst themselves. Natsu and Gray were having a stare down, while being stopped by Ezra. Wendy was with Charle, Happy, and Pantherlily. Gajeel was at the bar; eating whatever iron Mirajane was able to serve him.

Bickslow started to laugh loudly, with others glancing over at him. Freed had just given him a piece of paper that Bickslow had asked for a translation, but he didn't know what for. Bickslow stood up, his puppets following his move.

"Ladies!" he yelled catching everyone's attention, "Get on the stage!"

Silence followed after his proclamation. Then the girls of Fairy Tail started to ask questions. "What?" "Why?" "Why just us?" "How about the guys?!"

After arguing a bit, Bickslow was able to calm them down, "I wanted to try out this spell, and apparently it only works on the ladies,"

More grumbles come from the girls, "Is it a harmful spell?"

"No," Freed answered, "I wouldn't translate a spell for him if it was," some of the girls gave each other glances, till Ezra stood up.

"Well, if it isn't harmful, then I'll do it," she said walking up to the stage. The others followed her lead up the stage. They stood in a line, waiting for the spell.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Levy sighed. Lucy shrugged.

"It will be all right," she replied.

_Bickslow held the paper in front of him, then started to read from it__, "__Dad-a kini nga mga babaye, ug sa pagbag-o kanila ngadto sa thier crush ni mga tinguha!"_

There was a giant cloud covering the girls, and as it started to blow away, the boys mouths fell to the floor, some spit out their drinks at the sight. The girls looked down to see what happen, and their eyes widen in surprise.

They were wearing sexy outfits. Ezra had on her seduction armor, Mirajane was wearing a short maids outfit, Lucy had on a bikini. Others had short kimonos, cat girl, and other designs. Some people were surprised that Levy wore a Bunny Girl outfit.

Some girls like Ezra and Mirajane, weren't embarrassed. Lucy was a little bit embarrassed, and the others were blushing really hard.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Lucy asked.

"Hehe, it's a spell to change your outfit to what the guy who likes you wants to see," Bickslow chuckled.

"EH?!"

The girls started to wonder, about what boy would want to see them like this. Jet and Droy nudge each other.

"Hey," Jet whispered, "do think about her in that?"

"No," Droy answered, "I think she looked better in her outfit before the orange dress,"

Jet glanced at his friend, "Well, I think she looks better in Maid outfit,"

"Wait…," they said together, "If don't think about the bunny outfit, then…SOMEONE ELSE LIKES HER?!"

Just the thought of someone else liking their Levy was outrageous, Droy was fuming, but Jet glanced over at the iron dragon slayer. He wasn't paying attention, but he was sure was eating a lot faster than usual. Jet sighed; he knew that Levy had some feelings for dragon slayers, but what of his feelings for her? _Well…that answer is settled…_

Most of the guys were all wowed of the girl's outfits, but only a few were blushing like mad. Jellal was on the second floor, his head against the wall, trying not to look at Ezra. Natsu wasn't really looking anymore, but he seen Lucy in a lot different outfits. Gray almost had a nosebleed seeing Juvia in her revealing swimsuit. Then there was Gajeel, when Levy first appeared in a Bunny Girl outfit, he almost spit out the piece of iron he was eating.

At first, he glanced up and down at her, then turned away and started to eat faster. Pantherlily caught this action and started to smirk.

"I'm guessing that you're the one who thought of Levy in an outfit like that?" Lily mused.

"Sh-shut up Cat,"


End file.
